Enquête
by Seikyo no tenshi
Summary: je suis nulle pour les résumer, mais si vous aimez les meutres...


_Enquête_

- Où est la victime ?  
- Dans le fond de la ruelle.

L'inspecteur remonta le col de son veston. Il pleut à torrent, jour parfait pour un crime…

- Alors ?  
- Toujours aussi poli Heero…  
- Duo. S'il te plait fait ton travail !  
- Bon, ça va, ça va… Trowa, tenter de tenir ton chef tranquille ?  
- J'ai laissé tomber.  
- Ok. Bon la victime se nomme Wufeï Chang, du clan des dragons, 22 ans, tueur à gage à la retraite, tué par balle à bout portant.  
- Je vois que tu ne faillis pas à ta réputation doc…  
- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !  
- Je te demande pardon.  
- A condition que tu m'invites au resto Hee-chan !  
- Hn

Commissariat central de Tokyo :

- Salut les gars ! Bonjour chéri, dit Quatre en embrassant Trowa   
- Ca vous arrive jamais de ne pas vous beccotter devant moi ?  
- C'est pas notre faute si t'arrives pas avec Heero  
- Depuis quand tu parles toi, répondit Duo en s'asseyant à son bureau  
- Non mais dis donc, tu…  
- STOP !  
- Le premier qui prononce un mot je le tue.  
- Toujours le mot pour dire « je t'aime » Hee-chan, mais un meurtre, c'est suffisant nan ?  
- « 5 ans que je me trimballe ces idiots » On a déjà quoi ? La victime ? Suspects ?  
- Ok chef ! Wufeï Chang, 22 ans et…  
- Comment tu sais tout ça (04)  
- Le nom : arrive premier à l'université d'Okasa ; âge : idem ; le clan : tatouage sur l'épaule gauche ; hobby : plusieurs gros contrats, tant pour la police que autre ; balle : 9mm après autopsie et tirée à bout portant car on trouve l'auréole de poudre sur la peau. Des questions ?  
- Aucune (tous)  
- Un seul pour l'instant ; Treize Kushrenada. Ennemi juré depuis que mister Chang a gagné un combat au sabre. Treize l'avait depuis 6ans, alors…  
- Ok. Trowa, Quatre, allez faire un tour chez ce monsieur et Duo et moi, on va voir la famille.  
- Cool ! Mais tu n'oublies pas le resto, hein ?

- Tu crois que ça ira pour Duo ?  
- T'es toujours obligé de t'occuper des autres ? Et puis, regarde la route, pas moi !  
- Ben, c'est que t'es mignon quand tu rougis…  
- (blush) Nan, mais ça ne va pas ?  
- Moi aussi je t'aime.

- Waouh, mais t'as vu sa baraque !  
- Tu devrais moins côtoyer Duo, son langage déteint sur toi.  
- Oups, désolé.   
- (l'embrasse) ; Je n'aime pas t'entendre t'excuser.  
- Compris. On rentre ?

- Monsieur Kushrenada ? Inspecteur Barton et commissaire Winner.  
- Enchanté .Il faut que vous sachiez que votre visite ne me plait guère .Quel est son but ?  
- Monsieur Chang Wufeï a été retrouvé mort, hier, dans une ruelle et des éléments nous permettent de supposer qu'il a été assassiné.  
- Vraiment ? Comment ?  
- C'est à nous de le découvrir et vous êtes notre principal suspect.  
- Tout cela à cause de notre dispute ?  
- Nous emploierons plus facilement le mot : « haine ».  
- A quand remonte le décès ?  
- Vers 22h, 22h30, bien qu'avec la pluie, les corps se refroidissent plus vite.  
- Je crains que vous ne vous trompiez de meurtrier.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- De 20h à 2h de matin, j'étais à une soirée de gala. De plus, beaucoup de personnes haïssaient Chang et souhaitaient sa mort.  
- Quelqu'un peut-il confirmer vos dires ?   
- Tout les invités. Je vous communiquerai les coordonnées de chaque personnalité si vous le désirez.  
- Si cela ne vous dérange pas.  
- Du tout.

- Je ne sens pas ce type  
- Moi non plus. Il se cache derrière sa fortune, son hypocrisie, son protocole, sa politesse, ses…  
- Chéri, arrête de te prendre la tête d'accord ?   
- Oui. Il est vrai que les numéros de personnalités d'une petite soirée de gala, de 200 convives, nous attendent…

- Mais, Hee-chan, laisse moi conduire !  
- Je ne veux pas d'accident.  
- On tient à sa santé ?  
- Oui  
- Pourquoi ? Tu fais des folies de ton corps le soir ?  
- Toi oui, moi non.  
- Quoi ? Je te ferais dire, môssieur, que j'aime quelqu'un et que je lui suis fidèle. Le problème étant qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte.  
- …

- C'est ici qu'il habitait ?  
- Non .C'est le dôjo familial.  
- Combien d'hectares à ton avis ?  
- Tais-toi. Excusez-nous, nous sommes venus voir monsieur et madame Chang. C'est au sujet de leur fils Wufeï.  
- Entrez je vous prie.

- Qu'a donc encore fait ce bon à rien de fils ?  
- Du tact Heero (chuchotement de 02 à 01)  
- Il a été retrouvé mort avec une balle de 9 mm dans le cœur, hier soir vers 22-22h30. Toutes mes condoléances.  
- « Quel tact » Nous sommes désolés de vous l'annoncer aussi brutalement mais…  
- Mon fils ! Mon pauvre fils ! (Mme Chang en pleure)  
- Tais-toi donc ! Tu ne sais plus te tenir ! Sers nous à boire au lieu de geindre !  
- … (01 et 02)  
- Monsieur, connaissiez-vous des ennemis à votre fils ? (02)  
- Hélas, il a déshonoré le nom de notre famille. (Bois le thé) Il était un bon élément mais jamais nous n'avons pu endurcir son cœur. Pourtant il était un bon assassin.  
- Vous haïssiez votre fils ? (01)  
- Si je l'avais pu, je l'aurai tué de mes propres mains.  
- Nous sommes en train d'enquêter sur ce crime. Connaissiez-vous des amis à Wufeï ?  
- C'était et restera un inconnu pour moi. Vous pouvez vous retirer.

- Nan mais t'as vu comment il traite sa femme et son fils ! Si t'avais pas été là, je l'aurais cogné et…  
- Et on t'aurait retrouvé à l'hôpital ou à la morgue, merci .C'est une famille d'assassins, il est normal que cet homme agisse ainsi.  
- Donc il n'aimait pas son fils…  
- Si, mais l'amour se transforme vite en haine. Il a mal dans son cœur et ne peut rien laisser paraître…  
- Tu as été élevé dans ces conditions, ne ?  
- Oui, c'est pourquoi il faudra te montrer patient avec moi.  
- …  
- Je ne suis pas aussi aveugle que ce que tu penses Duo.

- Du nouveau ?  
- Rien du tout désolé.  
- Dis-moi kitty-kat, pourquoi tu joues au flic et pas au commissaire ?  
- Je laisse cet honneur à Heero  
- Compris  
- C'est terminé ?  
- Oui Hee-chan !  
- Le rapport ?  
- Eh bien d'après Quatre et selon mon avis, Treize est un hypocrite mais s'il est l'assassin, il est un excellent comédien.  
- Et nous, la famille hait le fils. Seule la mère a montré un signe de faiblesse.  
- Lequel ?  
- Pleurer. Sinon, l'aristocrate ne vous a rien donné ?  
- Si, une liste de numéros et d'adresses. Environ 200 ; 50 chacun d'ac ?  
- Hee-chan, le resto c'est ce soir. J'aurais besoin d'un ENORME remontant.

- 13 rue de Lao-Tseu. Mister and misses… MARRE ! Seulement le 15ème numéro ! Et rien, kedal, niet, le trou noir absolu. Enfin, pour me mettre du baume au cœur, il y a le resto avec Hee-chan… K'so… bon, allons-y. Au fait je vais mettre quoi ?

- Nous disons donc, 200 personnes confirmant la présence de Treize durant toute la soirée, en compagnie d'au moins une personnalité. Je confirme Trowa, si c'est l'assassin, il est très bon pour être à deux endroits en même temps.  
- Ta tirade est terminée Duo ? (01)  
- Oui chef !  
- Le chef c'est Quatre pas Heero (04)  
- Ok, ok. Mais t'as vu l'heure ? Fini le boulot ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait demain ?  
- Demain est un autre jour Duo…  
- Et mon resto ?  
- … 20h, à la « Cité Interdite ». Tu connais et ça te convient ?  
- Tout à fait. Jaa

- Bon alors, qu'est ce que je mets ? Quelque chose de simple… Chemise bleue, pantalon noir. Il est quelle heure ? 19h30 ! K'so, le rendez-vous est à 20h00 ! (02)

- Excusez-moi. J'ai rendez-vous avec monsieur Yuy. Ah, la table numéro 9. Merci beaucoup.  
…  
- Bonsoir Heero. Je suis désolé pour le retard mais j'ai commencé à me doucher, du coup mes cheveux ont été mouillés, j'en ai profité pour les laver et…  
- C'est bon Duo, j'ai compris. Sinon, interdiction de parler boulot d'accord ?  
- Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait d'Heero ?  
- Très drôle. Je nous ai commandé des martinis. Cela te convient ?  
- Tout à fait. Mais je te préviens, même sous alcool, tu devras me dire tout de toi. Je veux tout savoir.  
- Cela risque d'être long…  
- Mais non… Ta chanson préférée ainsi que ton chanteur et ton groupe, tes études, pourquoi flic, t'habites où, ton porte-bonheur, ton…  
- La soirée risque d'être longue à ce tarif là…  
- S'cuse…  
- C'est pas grave. Je m'étais préparé psychologiquement. Mais avant de commencer l'interrogatoire, tu commandes quoi ?  
- Pareil que toi.  
- Donc deux nouilles sautées s'il vous plait. Merci  
- Alors ?...

- Allo ?  
- …  
- Oui, c'est bien moi. Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- …  
- Comment ? Vous êtes sûr ?  
- …  
- Oui, oui je comprends. Je préviens l'équipe. Au revoir.  
- Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Je hais ce métier dans ces cas-là. Trowa, appelle Heero et dis leur de nous rejoindre. Le plus rapidement possible.

- … et puis je suis allé à l'université de Tokyo où j'ai rencontré Quatre.  
- (sonnerie de téléphone). Tu m'excuses ?  
- Bien entendu.  
- Allo ? …Comment ? Oui Trowa, on arrive.  
- Que se passe-t-il ?  
- On a retrouvé Treize tué par balle avec son meurtrier a côté de lui.

- Waouh ! Vive le carnage ! (02)  
- Duo, tes commentaires s'il te plait. (01)  
- Les gars !  
- On aura besoin de tes services. (04)  
- Désolé pour la soirée… (03)  
- Pas grave. Sauf que la presse là, c'est pas très pratique pour sortir les corps…  
- Commissaire ? La femme qui a découvert les corps est encore là. Voulez vous l'interroger ? (Policier autre)  
- Oui. Prenez vos dispositions pour conduire les corps à la morgue. Duo ?  
- C'est bon chef, on se retrouve là-bas.  
- Trowa, tu peux t'occuper de l'interrogatoire avec Heero ?  
- Et toi ? (01)  
- Le plus dur combat m'attend… Mesdames, messieurs, veuillez…  
- Est-il vrai que monsieur Kushrenada est mort ? A-t-il été assassiné ? (Presse)  
- Aucune déclaration pour le moment…  
- Le pauvre (03 et 01)

- Madame ?  
- Oui ? Oh, vous êtes les inspecteurs ? Mon pauvre maître ah la la… C'est épouvantable…  
- Madame nous sommes désolés de vous bousculer ainsi après ce qu'il vous est arrivé, mais… Pouvez-vous nous raconter se qu'il s'est passé ce soir ?  
- Eh bien ? Euh. Il faut que vous sachiez, monsieur l'inspecteur, que je sers la famille Kushrenada depuis 50 ans.  
- Continuez je vous prie.  
- Bon alors, euh… Hier vers 22 h, un homme a sonné à la porte. Je lui ai ouvert puisqu'il m'a dit être attendu de monsieur. Je l'ai conduit à mon maître puis suis repartie à la cuisine.  
- A la cuisine ? (01)  
- Oui, monsieur aime bien boire une infusion de camomille avant de se retirer.  
- Ensuite ? (01)  
- Où en étais-je ? Ah, oui ! Peu de temps après l'entrée du visiteur, je suis remontée avec les boissons et là… là… je retrouve mon maître et l'autre homme allongé. Je je je crois que j'ai hurlé et… et… et puis j'ai paniqué et ai appelé la police.  
- Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ?  
- Je me suis assise ici et n'est plus bougé depuis.  
- Vous n'avez pas pensé appeler une ambulance après avoir vérifié si votre maître était vivant ?  
- Non… non… pour moi il était mort… Ce ce n'était pas vrai ? Mon maître aurait pu être sauvé ! Oh mon Dieu, je suis horrible. (Pleure) Mais j'ai si peur des ambulances… Oh mon Dieu, j'ai tué monsieur…  
- Mais non, madame, il est mort sur le coup. Veuillez pardonner à mon collègue mais ce sont les questions d'usage. (03)  
- Vous en êtes sûr ?  
- Oui. Avez-vous un endroit où dormir ? (03)  
- Chez ma fille.  
- Je vais vous y conduire. Cependant, vous pouvez rester en ville ? Si nous avons d'autres questions ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- … (01)

- Je ne comprends rien…  
- Un coup de main Duo ?  
- Cool ! Trotro ! Ben vi veut bien.  
- Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas ?  
- Le fait que Treize et l'autre corps n'ont aucun coup.  
- C'est simple, ils ne sont pas battus.  
- Heero ! P tu m'as fait peur ! Hein ?... je comprends de moins en moins.  
- Fais ton boulot doc, on t'expliquera après ce qu'on a découvert. (03)  
- …  
- Quoi encore ?  
- … Je ne supporte pas que l'on m'appelle « Doc » Barton.  
- S'cuse.  
- Arrête de faire la gueule. On se fera un ciné d'ac ?  
- Sûr Hee-chan ?  
- Promis ok. Je commence par Treize : 1m75, 70 kg, 25 ans. Aristocrate de naissance, unique héritier de Sir Kushrenada, en ce moment à un congrès en Guadeloupe sur le désarmement mondial. Aucun rapport avec le pays mais bon .En parfaite santé, prenait soin de soi, juste une petite cicatrice sur le mollet gauche due, je crois, à une chute en vélo. Il n'a pas de casier judiciaire mais est dans les fichiers à cause de son rang, mais aussi à cause d'une bagarre au collège. Pas besoin d'aller chercher de ce côté Hee-chan, ce n'était qu'une dispute entre amis qui a mal tourné. Depuis ils se sont réconciliés.  
- Passe à l'autre corps s'il te plait.  
- J'y viens, j'y viens. 1m73, 69 kg, tout du muscle, de nombreuses cicatrices, athlète de haut niveau… Aucun casier judiciaire mais on continue de chercher dans les fichiers. Il avait un tatouage mais une blessure récente, faite par un couteau, l'a « effacé » complètement. Selon moi il se l'est infligé. L'arme du crime est un magnum de 9mm muni d'un silencieux. Sinon… (Toc toc toc)  
- Monsieur Maxwell ?  
- Oui ?  
- Un paquet pour vous.  
- Merci.  
- Je trouve qu'il a la même morphologie que Chang. (03)  
- Oui. Je parie qu'il est tueur à gage…  
- Pari gagné mon amour (blush) euh… S'cuse (shit euh mais je viens de dire quoi là !) Euh… Il s'appelle Zechs Merquise, tueur à gages.  
- Il connaît Wufeï ?  
- Plutôt ! Ils étaient ensemble !  
- Quoi ? Mais… Comment tu sais ça ?  
- En tant qu'ex-voleur, il est normal que je connaisse le « Duo de la mort », nan ?

- Chef ! Cccccccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeffffffffffffffffff !  
- Duo tais-toi, ou tout du moins arrête de crier dans mes oreilles.  
- Pfu… Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kitty-kat ?  
- Je reviens de l'enfer.  
- Ahahah ! La popularité… : « Monsieur est-il vrai que Treize a été tué ? », « Où en est l'enquête ? », « Que font les policiers pour la sécurité de… »  
- STOP !  
- God ! Trotro, il faut que t'emmènes Quatrounet au paradis, voir 7ème ciel, il revient de l'enfer !  
- (03 et 04 blush) Merci Duo.  
- De rien  
- La réunion de famille est terminée ? (01)  
- Sauf que quand t'es pas là, c'est pas trop ça !  
- Réapprends la construction correcte des phrases et révise ta grammaire Duo.  
- A vos ordres général.  
- Et arrête le salut militaire !  
- Général, on dit « repos ».  
- … (soupir) Où en sommes-nous ?  
- Le magnum appartient à Zechs. De toute la ville, seul lui en a un car c'est sa marque de fabrique. On peut donc en conclure qu'il a tué son petit copain et Treize puis s'est suicidé. (04)  
- Pourquoi son petit ami ? (03)  
- Duo, pour un contrat, faut-il obligatoirement l'identité de la victime ?  
- Non. Moins tu poses questions, mieux tu te portes.  
- Donc, si le contrat stipule de tuer l'homme qui se trouve dans telle rue, à telle heure, c'est possible.  
- Tout à fait.  
- Pourquoi demandes-tu cela Heero ? (03)  
- Je crois que je tiens le fin mot de cette histoire.  
- Heerokholmes de retour !  
- Duo… (01, 04 03)  
- Quel est le plan général ?  
- Je retourne voir la famille Chang ; Duo tu m'accompagnes.  
- Cool ' Il ne peut plus se passer de moi ! Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre… Nan Duo, arrête de te faire des films. Sois patient », il te fait confiance Maxwell alors du calme…'  
- …compris  
- Ok (03, 04)  
- Euh, vous faites quoi vous ?

- Mais hee-chaneuh ! J'étais plongé dans mes pensées. S'il te plait… Qu'est-ce qu'ils font Troman et maman Kat ? S'il te plait (regard de chien battu)  
- …  
- Allez Hee-chan ! (Énormes chibi eyes)  
- …  
- Hee-chan…  
- Pas besoin de faire le marmot ! Ils sont en train de réunir les preuves et de faire le dossier.  
- … Merci  
- De ?  
- Moi et la paperasse, ça fait 2  
- Hn  
- Il faut que je me tienne comment ? Je n'ai pas trop envie de commettre des erreurs.  
- Te taire et rester tranquille, c'est trop demandé ?  
- On fera avec…

- Monsieur Chang ? (02)  
- Que venez-vous faire ici ? Je n'ai plus rien à vous dire !  
- Nous venons voir madame Chang, nous devons l'interroger. Pour que votre réputation n'en souffre pas, nous le ferons ici. (01)  
- Je vois. Elle se trouve dans le jardin.  
- Merci (02)

- Madame Chang ? (02)  
- Oui. Venez vous asseoir et prendre un peu de thé .Que voulez-vous savoir ?  
- Connaissiez-vous le dénommé Zechs ? (01)  
- Oui  
- Saviez-vous qu'il était avec votre fils ?  
- Oui  
- Avait-il un contrat le soir de la mort de Wufeï ?  
- Oui  
- Treize Kushrenada est mort, tué part Zechs, lorsque celui-ci s'est rendu compte que son contrat, malheureusement accompli, visait à tuer votre fils. Pouvez-vous certifier tout cela ? Votre mari l'a compris aussi, n'est-ce pas ?  
- … Oui. Zechs et mon petit étaient ensemble. Seulement mon mari ne l'a pas supporté et l'a chassé .Cependant je restais en contact avec eux, notamment pour leurs contrats. Même si on a un mauvais pressentiment, on ne peut le définir avant que le malheur ne soit fait. Que Treize en arrive à faire tuer Wufeï par son amant démontre toute la haine qu'il vouait à son encontre. Enfin, Zechs a pu le venger et les âmes dorment en paix. Les esprits sont apaisés mais pour leur égard, je souhaiterais que vous taisiez cette vérité aux médias. Serait-ce possible ?  
- …  
- Très bien j'ai compris. Adieu et merci, messieurs les inspecteurs.

- « Encore un contrat…'C'est le dernier Wufeï !' ' Je te le promets'… Voici mon client. Il pleut, jour parfait pour un crime. Une ruelle sombre, lui qui n'est pas prudent. Je tire. Le corps tombe. C'est fini. Une force maudite me presse d'aller voir le corps. Pourquoi ? Je ne rate jamais ma cible… Je suis devant lui …Lui soulève la capuche… Rien, rien. Mon cœur ne bat plus. Mon âme, si j'en avais encore une, hurle… Wufeï… Je viens de tuer mon amour… Et lui à travers la mort, me sourit… Me rassure… Plus rien. Son, cœur, cet organe de vie, s'est arrêté. Il ne respire plus. Son esprit me souffle « je t'aime » et s'envole… Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ! »

_Un corps, une âme en peine, sert un autre corps contre le sien. Soudain, il s'en détache, le place confortablement sur le sol et se relève. Il n'y a plus de vie dans le bleu de ses yeux. Il ramasse son arme et va chercher sa récompense. Deux mots, deux seuls mots sortent de sa bouche : « Pourquoi ?… Treize… ». Enfin, l'âme perdue qu'il est se dirige vers son dernier acte, avant de rejoindre sa moitié… _

- Alors c'est comme ça que ça s'est passé ? (02)  
- Tout du moins, cela semble plausible (03)  
- Bon, on fait quoi de l'affaire ? (02)  
- Treize est mort dans une dispute avec un employé et celui-ci, découvrant son geste, s'est suicidé.  
- Depuis quand mens-tu Heero ? (04)  
- Depuis qu'une femme me l'a demandé et que je la comprends.  
- … Ok. Affaire classée. Concernant Wufeï ?  
- Règlement de compte. (03)  
- Si tout le monde s'y met… (02)  
- Duo, tu fais quoi ? (04)  
- Pirater le dossier principal et celui de la morgue pour tout oublier. Sinon, on fait quoi après ?  
- Ballade en moto (03 et 04)  
- Super, je suis libre et…  
- Depuis quand ?  
- Hein ? (02, 04 et 03)  
- Ciné, resto ou le contraire.  
- Sérieux ! Hee-chan je t'adore !  
- Moi aussi je t'aime (sort)  
- … Il… il… il m'a dit « je t'aime »… J'ai pas rêvé ?...  
- Non (04)  
- Bon, tu viens ? Ils ne vont pas se pirater tous seuls ces fichiers ! Et puis j'ai faim ! (01)  
- J'arrive Hee-chan !

**The end **


End file.
